I'm That Stupid!
by Apple and Tootsie
Summary: Apple- "want to see some little things in a humorus way? then come see the show I'm that stupid!"
1. What's that? A GAINT FLYING MONSTER!

Huh? Who's that scary creature?  
  
Authors notes/ Standard disclaimer: Apple- "for once I made up the tittle!" Tootsie- "well if you ask my opinion I think IT'S THE LAMEST TITTLE I'VE EVER HEARD OF!!!!!" Apple-"shows what you know! You just don't know a true genius work when you see one!" Tootsie- "as if! I come up with WAY better tittles than that!" Apple- "then PROVE IT!" Tootsie- "as if I would share my brilliant ideas with the likes of you!" Apple- *smirks evilly* "you don't have any ideas do you? *smirk turns into a evil grin* Tootsie- "um..." *getting panicked* "what do um... mean?" Apple- "knew it! So I win for once YAHOO!" Tootsie -"aw well... anyway's now none of the characters from the game Legend of Dragoon (a Playstation R.P.G. game) are NOT mine understand? Okay! Now lets go to the sensational show 'I am that stupid!' sponsored by A.F.H.V! " (just kidding ! This is not really sponsored by A.F.H.V.)  
  
"Well congratulations on getting second place in the Hero competition Dart!" Shanna exclaimed. "I guess second place is better than nothing but man the guy was fast!" Dart said while still being a bit exhausted from the competition. "Well I guess since we haven't had any time to relax I think we should have some fun! Take these tickets and go play some games with Shanna so I can go out with Rose!" Lavits announces. So after that Lavits trys to grab Rose's arm and then she hits him pretty hard "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" (Oh by the way if you haven't played this game up to this point this story might be hard to follow.) "Just play along I'm not really going to go on a date with you!" Lavits whispers to Rose. So she finally calms down. "Well go on and have fun! Oh and please oh dear me remember not to turn dragoon to win any of these games!" Lavits said urgently "alright already!" so Dart and Shanna went over and found a game called the obstacle course! "Would you like to doge things?" asked an old lady. "Why not I'll give it a shot!" (Five seconds later.) "That was pathetic!" shouted a person out of the blue. 'Like he can do any better!' Dart thought furiously. "Are you okay?!" Shanna asked worriedly. "No I'm fine because I got my armor." Dart said a bit exasperated. So after that Dart goes up to the lady again. "Dart you're not going to do this game again are you?" Shanna asked questionably. "Just be quiet for a moment please. Ehem would it be considered cheating if I did this?" *a cool fire show then he is there now a dragoon and flies over the course to the end* "do I win?" Dart asked innocently. Then suddenly " Huh?... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MONSTER HELP ME!!!!!!! A FLYING MONSTER IS GOING TO EAT ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed the old lady and stupid man. "What the? What's their problem? All I did was go Dragoon...it shouldn't be THAT big of a deal can it?...." *SLAP* "hey what was that for?" Dart asked confused. "Remember what we told you? NO TURNING DRAGOON WHILE WE ARE AT THE FAIR!" Shanna yelled profusely. "I don't remember you telling me that...oh crap...I'm in big trouble aren't I" Dart said realization finally dawning on him. "You guessed it..." then as the story end we see Shanna chasing Dart around with a big mallet shouting big threats such as... "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" and shouting... "COME BACK HERE AND COME GET YOUR PUNISHMENT!" so this ends our first episode 'I'm that stupid!'  
  
___________________________________________________________________ Apple- "not very bad..." Tootsie- "I still could have done better!" Apple- "at lest I actually wrote the stupid thing!.. well sorry about any inconveniances about not updating but I'm kinda having trouble uploading my stuff...but as soon as I can get this new mess out I shall update what I have done! Tootsie- "R&R please! Also if you send any flames we will use them as fuel for our fire to grill our hotdogs!" Apple- "thank you for your time..." ___________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Lavitz? BeingWHAT?

Apple- "ahhh...yet another day to right another....what's it called?" Tootsie- "another episode Apple another episode!...*sigh* ehem...well today's episode features a silly little incident that happened to Lavitz! Roll tape!" Apple- "um...which tape? The tape or the tape, tape?" Tootsie- "THE VIDEO TAPE! Oh and by the way none of the characters from the game legend of Dragoon belong to me or my CRAZY friend Apple." _________________________________________________________  
  
Apple- "This means...oh forget it! I think it's on the first page and writing this part is soooo boring! Well now to the fic!" _________________________________________________________  
  
Mother Lavitz day...  
  
Well Dart and friends just got past that awful beast and are just now ready to take a break at the hotel before going anywhere. But strangely enough they forgot that and went on a shopping spree! In which they bought potions, antidotes, those spells, weapons, and various kinds of armor. So ironically after seeing the king in the morning forgot all about visiting Lavitz mom! So right when they were about to leave to purse the dragon Lavitz remembered at the last moment about that... "hey guys I just remembered why don't we go buy my moms house." Lavitz said. "Yeah won't it be great. I just can't wait to see Lavitz get mothered!" Shana said in excitement. "Hey! Knights do not get mothered!" Lavitz yelled blushing a little. "Oh yeah then what's with the blush huh? Besides knights do to get mothered!" Dart argued. "No they don't for I don't get mothered!" *pop* "oh honey! Time for lunchy poo! Now come home and get cleaned up and in some better clothes!" said Lavitz mom cheerful who seemed to pop out of thin air. "WHA!?!?!?!?!?!?" Lavitz exclaimed. 'How in the WORLD did she get here so fast? AND WHY IS SHE SO MOTHERY?!?!?!?' he thought in wonder right before his 'mom' (Apple- "if you could even call her that!") dragged him into the house. Afterwards he never spoke of it again. ___________________________________________________________________ Apple- "hello me and my partner Tootsie would like suggestions for more episodes of 'I'M THAT STUPID!' thank you for any reviews you have made! ^_^" 


End file.
